Super Smash Bros. Ultimate-A Motion Picture
Super Smash Bros. Ultimate-A Motion Picture is to be an upcoming live action/3D animated film starring Dan Fogler, Sacha Baron Cohen, Reese Witherspoon, Rachel Hurd-Wood, Taylor Swift, Ludi Lin, Josh Hutcherson, Scarlett Johansson, Natasha Bassett, Jackson Scott, Tim Blake Nelson, Matthew Fox, Johnny Yong Bosch, Tom Welling, Alexander Gould, Emily Hahn, Hayden Rolence, Zac Efron, Becky Gomez, Emile Hirsch, Tom Holland, Chris Hemsworth, Aaron Johnson, Joel Courtney, Naomi Scott, Thomas Sangster, Dacre Montgomery, Brenda Song, Daniel Wu, Boyd Holbrook, Miles Teller, Nathanael Saleh, Owen Asztalos, Jason Drucker, Jason Drucker, Valentina Gordon, Cameron Seely, Austyn Johnson, Millie Davis, Andre Tricoteux, Hannah Simone, Finn Carr, Iain Armitage, Matt Lucas, Wyatt McClure, Madeline McGraw, Gerard Butler, Selena Gomez, Andy Parsons, Dwayne Johnson, Jack Black, John Leguizamo and Blake Michael. Also starring the voice talents from Josh Keaton, Mike Erwin, Jason Marsden, Daniel Radcliffe, Jesse McCartney, Julie Nathanson, Noah Wiseman, Candi Milo, Rachael Lillis, Ikue Ōtani, Satomi Kōrogi, Mike West, Mark Lund, Bennedict Cumberbatch, Tom Kenny, Bill Fagerbakke, Danny Cooksey, Frank Welker, Eric Newsome, Jim Cummings, Richard Horvitz, Greg Eagles, Maurice LaMarche, Charles Adler, Roger L. Jackson, Dolores Rogers, Sanae Uchida, Wally Wingert, Rob Paulsen and also starring Xander Mobus as the Narrator. It's to be put in movie theaters on June 12, 2020. Plot Summary Mario, Peach and the others team up to form the super ultimate battle fight. Live Cast Members * Dan Fogler as Mario (costume that looks just like Mario's outfit with a black stick on mustache) * Sacha Baron Cohen as Luigi (costume that looks just like Luigi's outfit with a black stick on mustache) * Reese Witherspoon as Peach (costume that looks just like Peach's outfit) * Rachel Hurd-Wood as Daisy (costume that looks just like Daisy's outfit) * Taylor Swift as Zelda (costume that looks just like Zelda's outfit from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D) * Josh Hutcherson as Link (costume that looks just like Link's outfit from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D) * Scarlett Johansson as Samus/Zero Suit Samus (costumes that look just like both Samus's outfits) * Natasha Bassett as Rosalina (costume that looks just like Rosalina's outfit) * Jackson Scott as Young Link (costume that looks just like Young Link's outfit from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D and The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask 3D) * Tim Blake Nelson as Solid Snake (costume that looks just like Solid Snake's outfit) * Matthew Fox as Captain Falcon (costume that looks just like Captain Falcon's outfit) * Johnny Yong Bosch as Marth (costume that looks just like Marth's outfit) * Tom Welling as Ike (costume that looks just like Ike's outfit) * Alexander Gould as the Male Pokémon Trainer (costume that looks just like the Male Pokémon Trainer's outfit) * Emily Hahn as the Female Pokémon Trainer (costume that looks just like the Female Pokémon Trainer's outfit) * Hayden Rolence as Mega Man (costume that looks just like Mega Man's outfit) * Zac Efron as Pit (costume that looks just like Pit's outfit) * Becky Gomez as Lucina (costume that looks just like Lucina's outfit) * Emile Hirsch as Cloud Strife (costume that looks just like Cloud Strife's outfit) * Tom Holland as Chrom (costume that looks just like Chrom's outfit) * Chris Hemsworth as Simon (costume that looks just like Simon's outfit) * Aaron Johnson as Corrin (costume that looks just like Corrin's outfit) * Joel Courtney as Male Robin (costume that looks just like Male Robin's outfit) * Naomi Scott as Female Robin (costume that looks just like Female Robin's outfit) * Thomas Sangster as Shulk (costume that looks just like Shulk's outfit) * Dacre Montgomery as Richter (costume that looks just like Richter's outfit) * Brenda Song as Bayonetta (costume that looks just like Bayonetta's outfit) * Daniel Wu as Ryu (costume that looks just like Ryu's outfit) * Boyd Holbrook as Ken (costume that looks just like Ken's outfit) * Miles Teller as Little Mac (costume that looks just like Little Mac's outfit) * Nathanael Saleh, Owen Asztalos, Jason Drucker, Jason Drucker, Valentina Gordon, Cameron Seely, Austyn Johnson and Millie Davis as the Male and Female Inklings * Andre Tricoteux as Giga Mac (costume that looks just like Giga Mac’s outfit) * Finn Carr as Ness (costume that looks just like Ness's outfit) * Iain Armitage as Lucas (costume that looks just like Lucas's outfit) * Matt Lucas as Dr. Wright (costume that looks just like Dr. Wright's outfit) * Wyatt McClure as Popo (costume that looks just like Popo's outfit) * Madeline McGraw as Nana (costume that looks just like Nana's outfit) * Gerard Butler as Samurai Goroh (costume that looks just like Samurai Goroh's outfit) * Selena Gomez as Lyn (costume that looks just like Lyn's outfit) * Andy Parsons as Dr. Eggman (costume that looks just like Dr. Eggman's outfit with a stick on mustache) * Dwayne Johnson as Ganondorf (costume that looks just like Ganondorf's outfit from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D) * Jack Black as Wario (costume that looks just like Wario's outfit with a stick on mustache) * John Leguizamo as WaLuigi (costume that looks just like WaLuigi's outfit with a stick on mustache) * Blake Michael as Dark Pit (costume that looks just like Dark Pit's outfit) Voice Cast Members * Josh Keaton as Sonic the Hedgehog/Supersonic (voice, ever since Peter Parker/Spider-Man's voice in Spectacular Spider-Man (2015)) * Mike Erwin as Knuckles the Echidna (voice, ever since Speedy's voice in the Teen Titans franchise) * Jason Marsden as Shadow the Hedgehog (voice, ever since Kovu's voice in The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) * Daniel Radcliffe as Toon Link (voice, his own voice) * Jesse McCartney as Toby, the Male Villager (voice) * Julie Nathanson as Frieda, the Female Villager (voice) * Noah Wiseman as the Skull Kid (voice) * Candi Milo as Isabelle (voice) * Rachael Lillis as Jigglypuff (voice) * Ikue Ōtani as Pikachu (voice) * Satomi Kōrogi as Pichu (voice) * Mike West as Fox McCloud and Wolf O'Donnell (voices) * Mark Lund as Falco Lombardi (voice) * Bennedict Cumberbatch as Pac-Man (voice) * Tom Kenny as Olimar (voice, ever since Jake Spider-Monkey's voice on My Gym Partner's a Monkey) * Bill Fagerbakke as Donkey Kong (voice, ever since Patrick's voice in the SpongeBob Squarepants franchise) * Danny Cooksey as Diddy Kong (voice, ever since Jack Spicer's voice on Xiaolin Showdown) * Frank Welker as Yoshi (voice, ever since Skeeter's voice in the original classic Muppet Babies 1980s cartoon animated series) * Eric Newsome as Meta Knight (voice) * Jim Cummings as Bowser (voice, ever since Big Dark Pete's voice in the Mickey Mouse cartoon animated shows and Dr. Robotnik's voice on Sonic the Hedgehog SatAM) * Richard Horvitz as Bowser Jr. (voice, ever since Zim's voice on Invader Zim and Daggett's voice on The Angry Beavers) * Greg Eagles as Master Hand (voice, ever since Grim's voice on The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) * Maurice LaMarche as Crazy Hand (voice, ever since Brain's voice on Animaniacs and Pinky and the Brain) * Charles Adler as Ridley (voice) * Roger L. Jackson as King K. Rool (voice) * Dolores Rogers as Wendy Koopa (voice) * Sanae Uchida as Roy Koopa (voice) * Wally Wingert as Lemmy Koopa (voice) * Rob Paulsen as Ludwig Koopa (voice) * Xander Mobus as the Narrator (voice) Transcripts * Super Smash Bros. Ultimate-''A Motion Picture/''teaser trailer transcript * Super Smash Bros.[[Super Smash Bros. Ultimate-A Motion Picture/trailer transcript| Ultimate-''A Motion Picture/''trailer transcript]] * Super Smash Bros. Ultimate-''A Motion Picture/''transcript Notices * ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate''-''A Motion Picture''/Trivia Notices * ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate''-''A Motion Picture''/Gallery * ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate''-''A Motion Picture''/Home Media Category:Live action/3D animated films based on Nintendo game series Category:Movies Category:Crossover films